1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that analyzes an object in an input job and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers capable of displaying a preview image of an input print job have been conventionally proposed, and such printers display a preview image using sample image data that has been prepared in advance. Specifically, a printer selects an optimum sample image from among prepared multiple sample images according to the characteristics of an image included in an input print job and displays the selected sample image as a provisional preview image. This reduces the load on the CPU of the printer and enables quick display of a preview image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-188054).
However, the aforementioned conventional preview image is merely one sample image and not a preview image corresponding to the input print job. It is thus desired that a preview image corresponding to an input job be displayed.
Also, conventionally, only an input job that includes image data in a scanner readable format has been treated as a job to be previewed. However, input jobs may also be in various other formats. Examples of such input jobs include PDL (page description language) jobs in PDL format, jobs in XPS or PDF format or the like, and scan jobs of correcting, editing, and modifying a scanned image. Consider the case where such various input jobs are stored in an HDD of a printer and preview images corresponding to the input jobs are displayed on a user interface (UI) screen of the printer body. To generate preview images from such various input jobs at high speed, it is necessary to either omit or simplify part of complicated interpretation processing and rendering processing. However, omission or simplification of the processing could lead to the problem that information that the user wants to confirm may not be displayed as a preview image.